Mistreated Love
by Cat2305
Summary: You wanna know why I push people away? Its only because I've been hurt to many times before. So many damn people have gone in and out of my life. Some with stupid reasons some with no reason at all. I push people away because I'm sick of it. I leave before I'm left. I leave before I'm hurt again, simple as that. If these people are meant to be in my life they'll come back into it.
1. AN

**Hi there I am so sorry I haven't written anything in ages but I'm not sure whether to carry on with this story please let me know what you think! I promise if I was going to carry on it would get better. So please review and tell me what you think! **

**Cat xx**


	2. A Dream

'You wanna know why I push people away? It's only because I've been hurt to many times before. So many damn people have gone in and out of my life. Some with stupid reasons, some with no reason at all. I push people away because I am sick of it. I leave before I am left. I leave before I'm hurt again, simple as that. If these people are meant to be in my life then they'll come back into it.' I screamed at him, my watery eyes searching his black ones to find any signs of a human being in there, the human being that I use to know.

But nothing's left in those eyes anymore, we've both changed so much but we have always said that we'll be close…but all he does is shake his head and walks of with a broken promise leaving me behind with a chest full of pain.

Suddenly I felt a large thump on the side of my hip and carefully opened my eyes, glancing quickly around me and finding myself in the living room of my new apartment. Realizing that everything I just experienced, all the emotions I had felt roaring through my body were just the fears of a dream. I heaved a heavy sigh of relief and managed to drag myself of the fabric sofa.

I quickly grabbed my phone of the glass table and checked the time. 2:41 it read. I realized that I must've fallen asleep unpacking and putting everything in it's right place. Just as I was going to plop back down on the sofa my phone buzzed.

Whilst groaning I sloppily moved my hand around trying to find my phone, finally, when I managed to grab hold of my phone I realized the source of the irritating buzz was a text on BBM was from my older brother, (who was just a teeny bit over protective! Notice the sarcasm?) asking for me to send him pictures of my new apartment. Since I was already awake and wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon because he probably thought that it was the same time in Florida as it is here in Roseville, Virginia. I quickly moved through the rooms taking a couple quick snapshots of my cardboard box littered rooms.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Life

**I know I haven't written anything in AGES but I've been at school and so busy with homework. And then by the time I managed to relax and sit down and write a new chapter I get writer's block, therefore this is more of a filler chapter and isn't very interesting. If you have ANY suggestions for me I would be extremely grateful anyway!**

**Cat2305 xxx**

* * *

Yes, I am living on my own, but its nicer, calmer and all that I have left that I can properly call my own and something that I have done on my own. That is, buy a house and sort out the details; I even managed to enroll myself in the local high school. This was the first day I would officially become a Gallagher student. I was excited yet frightened of the fact that I have no friends there yet, nobody I can properly talk to.

As I was walking through the gate I had all these things going through my mind that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and suddenly found myself on the floor with my bag a few meters a way. I was on my knees scrambling to get up before I attract any more attention and I feel someone shove me back down. Letting out a yelp of pain I look up and find a load of big guys laughing at me and then walking of. As I survey the car park I notice a pair of eyes looking at me, I quickly got up sorted out my outfit, picked up my bag and walked in what I thought was the way to the reception.

"Wrong way, the reception goes down the other corridor," says a deep voice.

"Oh thanks, could you lead me to the reception I have the worst possible sense of direction!" I reply, trying to be friendly when really I hate being corrected.

"Yeah sure I have nothing better to do anyway," he walks of and quickly running up to him I decide to ask him a few questions. "So what's your name? Mine's Cameron but call me Cammie,"

"Zach, what school did you transfer from?" he asks as he finally looks at me.

"I use to go to New York High" I say looking down slightly.

"Oh so you just moved here from New York!? I bet it seems quiet here now living in NYC your whole life! I bet it's great though." He looks ecstatic at the idea of me living in NY. "Actually my mum and I only lived there for about 3 years, we actually use to live here. But we moved for…uh…..my mum's… business." I say hoping he won't question me. Luckily he didn't and just showed me to reception.

I didn't see Zach again that week but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

**I know it's SUPER short but please please please review and give me some ideas!**

**Cat2305 xxx**


End file.
